


the lyrics of my soul

by imsoswag13



Category: Original Work
Genre: Angst, Anime, Artists, Books, Comedy, Dark Comedy, Death, F/F, F/M, Friendship, Imagines, Inspired by Music, M/M, Mental Health Issues, Music, Plot, Romance, Romantic Comedy, Sexy, Songs, Unresolved Romantic Tension, dramas, headcannons, oneshots, original - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-02
Updated: 2021-03-02
Packaged: 2021-03-13 02:47:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,515
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29769516
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/imsoswag13/pseuds/imsoswag13
Summary: a bunch of different stories based of songs i could listen to from the rest of my lifeno names (or y/n) just pronounseach chapter may have different genders and sexualitiesso basically there's something for almost everyonebasically new things to daydream aboutwhether the person is fictional or real





	the lyrics of my soul

**Author's Note:**

> "as the world caves in" by matt maltese
> 
> i would suggest listening to it as you read  
> (the timings in the story match up w the spotify version, but it doesn't really matter)

_My feet are aching, and your back is pretty tired. And we've drunk a couple bottles, babe, and set our grief aside._

"Ma'am, you need to get out."

"I'm not leaving."

"Ma'am, please. You're going to die." The officer watched as her lips quirked up. 

"Yes Officer, I'm aware." The amused look left her face. "Please just save yourself, your family needs you. I'm not leaving." The officer looked at her for a moment, partly with admiration, proceeding to nod and walk out of the building. 

_The Papers say it's doomsday, the button has been pressed._

She heard a groan and turned her heard to look at him. His eyes fluttered open, face cringing as his brain processed the music. 

"What? Where-" he mumbled, the drowsiness quickly fading away and turning into panic. He looked down, eyes widening as he saw the wire. _03:27.. 03:26.._

"How did? Wha-" he stuttered, trying to move his arms as he watched the numbers decrease. The sirens outside were fading and he went limp, arms caressing the timer, his painful realization causing him to close his eyes and lean his head backwards against the wall.

_We're gonna nuke each other up boys, til old satan stands impressed._

"You're awake. Finally." She saw his body tense and his eyes open wide. 

"No. No, no, no, no." _Not her._ He turned his head to look at her, panic taking over. "What the fuck do you think you're doing?"

"Enjoying the music," she breathed, a soft smile taking over her features. 

_And here it is, our final night alive._

"Get out. Right now." She continued to look down, unbothered by his anger. He softly grabbed her jaw and turned her head, forcing her to look at him. "You need to leave." 

"We both know I'm not going to." He shook his head, as if trying to convince himself her words weren't true. _She can't die. Not because of this._

"Please," his voice cracked. "Please leave. You can't do this." Her eyes cringed at the anguish laced between his words. "Not because of me." She took both sides of his face in her hands, wiping a single tear with her thumb. 

_And as the earth runs to the ground, oh girl it's you that I lie with._

"You idiot, this is not your fault." She paused, locking her eyes with his. "I just- I can't let you die alone. Not like this," she stated, her voice barely above a whisper, "We'll go together." 

_02:56... 2:55..._

He swallowed. Some part of him had known she wasn't going to leave. How could he expect her to? If the roles were reversed, he would've done the same. 

_As the atom bomb locks in, oh it's you I watch TV with._

He gave in, leaning into her touch. They stayed like that, looking at each other, taking every part in as if they were memorizing every detail, making sure they caught everything before it was too late. 

"Always so pretty when you cry," she mumbled. Her eyes widened a bit as she realized what she had said. 

She noticed as his eyes darted to her lips, it was just for a second, but she noticed. 

_As the world, as the world caves in._

"Dance with me," he whispered, the words tumbling out before he could process what he was saying. Her face scrunched up.

"Huh?" A smile began to play at his lips. 

"Come on, it's just one dance." He began to get up, the wires surrounding his body rustling. The music faded a bit as soft piano notes were played. 

"M'lady," he grinned, holding out his hand.

_You put your final suit on_ , _I paint my fingernail_ s. 

Her head tilted back as she laughed. For just a second he closed his eyes, taking it in. She accepted his hand and began to stand up. Distracted by her laugh, he pulled too hard and she tripped over her feet, colliding with his chest. He blinked as he snapped out of his thoughts. 

"Shit, are you alright?" He looked down at her, hints of concern and amusement in his eyes. 

_Oh we're going out in style babe_ , _and everything's on sale._

"Dumbass." A smile pulled at her lips as she looked down.

_01:58... 01:59..._

He wrapped his arms around her waist and pulled her closer as her arms caressed his neck. 

"Care to repeat that, love?" He lifted her jaw with a gentle touch, smirking at her widened eyes.

"Fuck off," she murmured, burying her rosy cheeks in the crook of his neck.

_We creep up on extinction_ , _I pull your arms right in._

He stepped to the side, pulling her with him. Neither knew if they were doing this right, and neither cared. It felt, as cliched as it is, _right_. 

"Darling," he breathed, her breath slightly hitching at his accent. It wasn't anything new, but his voice was like liquor, squeezing in through your lips as every part of your constantly body ached for more. _Addicting._ He took he palm in his hand and spun her around, her quiet giggling buried in the loud music. 

_I weep and say goodnight love, while my organs pack it in._

They stood farther apart now, one hand holding the other's and the remaining latched on to the opposite's body. Their eyes stayed on each other, making up for the need of words.Eye contact was truly an art, one that had always been hard for her to master. But with him, it was something she looked forward to. It was comforting. _Intimate._

There it was. His eyes. On her lips. Again. 

Almost instinctively, she began to lean in. Oh. _Oh._ He felt his heartbeat begin to speed up. He could smell it, the dark chocolate she always ate. He adjusted his hands on her waist, bending down to ease the pressure on her toes. She paused for a second, as if silently asking for permission. He slightly nodded. She was too close, but she wasn't close enough. _Closer._ She could almost taste his minty breath. _Closer._

_And here it is, our final night alive._

She could almost taste his minty breath. _Closer._ His lips. The ones she'd dreamed about. They were right there. Just a little closer. She inched forward. _Closer._

_And as the earth runs to the ground_ , o _h girl it's you that I lie with._

He slightly smiled, as he tasted the bittersweet chocolate. She kissed him hard, trying to convey all the feelings she didn't have time to share. Her hands moved upwards toward his hair. He pulled her waist in. _Closer._ They could've been conjoined, and it still wouldn't have been enough. 

His hands ran up and down her body, feeling all the curves and bumps he never got to feel. She took his hair in her hands, playing with it as she did in her daydreams. 

_As the atom bomb locks in, oh it's you I watch TV with._

_Breathe._

No, she couldn't. She can't move herself.

He can't let go of her. Not when he's just gotten a taste.

_Breathe. Breathe. Breathe._

They'd rather suffocate.

_As the world, as the world caves, oh it's you that I lie with._

They'd rather suffocate, but both find themselves faced to come up for air. She felt his thumbs caress the sides of her face. 

"We've always had the worst timing," she softly laughed, a tear slipping down her cheek and onto his thumb. 

"That we have," he whispered, heart breaking as he saw her cry for the first time. They both looked down at the countdown on his chest.

_00:57... 00:56..._

_As the atom bomb locks in_ , y _es it's you I welcome death with._

"Do you think we would go to hell if-"

"If heaven and hell exist, we're definitely going for even thinking about having sex right now." 

"So you thought about it as well?" He smirked.

"Shut up."

_As the world, as the world caves in._

"Whatever happens after this, do you think we'll be together?" He looked at her eyes, ones that were usually cold and calculating, but are now softer and vulnerable.

"I'd like to hope so. Maybe then we'd get to experience everything we couldn't," he replied.

"A hell of a song to die to though," she smiled, taking in the melody, the heartfelt lyrics.

_00:25... 00:24..._

He pulled her into a hug, humming under his breath, as if trying to calm her and himself, as the music slowed. She swayed in his arms.

_As the world caves in._

Maybe if she had told him earlier. 

Maybe if he had just kissed her. 

_00:03..._

"I would've loved you one day," she breathed, breath warm on the crook of his neck.

_00:02..._

She felt the tear on her sleeve. 

"I would've loved you too," he murmured. 

_00:01..._

They stood in the middle of the room, wrapped in in each others arms.

She looked up as he kissed the top of her head. 

_Goodbye._

_00:00._

**Author's Note:**

> hope you enjoyed! 
> 
> also i know i can always improve my writing, so criticism is always appreciated  
> just don't be a dick about it
> 
> and of course you can always comment positive things and feed my ego
> 
> song suggestions are appreciated as well :)
> 
> OH also name recs? i suck at creating titles


End file.
